


And the Devil Bats Take the Lead!

by RogueMarieL



Category: Eyeshield 21, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: “But Mom!”“No buts, Hikaru! You need a normal school life! There will be no dropping out of high school. And while you’re there, join a normal club!”





	And the Devil Bats Take the Lead!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/gifts).



> I tried to get [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnx) to be co-author, and while she did help, apparently she feels she can only claim beta-level contributions. So.
> 
> Written because I am currently procrastinating on writing my Blind Go fic.

Hikaru’s mother didn’t ask a lot of Hikaru, and so when she made this particular request of him, he didn’t see a way to refuse. He had passed his entrance examinations, nagged Akira into attending the same school, and haphazardly registered for classes, all with shocking success, but the second part of his mother’s request proved more difficult to conquer.

“No vacancies? At all?”

“No, all the sport’s clubs are full.”

Admittedly, Hikaru was a little relieved at that. He wouldn’t be able to handle being an active member of a team on top of his classes and--most importantly--his life as a pro go player.

Hikaru broached the topic of his secret plan. “And the cooking club?”

“Also full, sorry.”

Damn.

“There has to be some club that has openings! Anything at all?”

“Well… actually, since you mention it, the American football team has been asking around for some help.”

“Great! I’ll do that. What do they need?”

“Er…”

* * *

It hadn’t been so very long since Hikaru came to the understanding that sharing his go with Akira was essential to his being, but when he did, he immediately allowed that knowledge to spread across the rest of his life. Anything Akira did, Hikaru would follow him on, and anything Hikaru did, he was going to make sure Akira would do, too.

“And that’s why I’ve signed us up!” Hikaru said. He held out the matching uniforms. “You’re in, right?”

Akira stared at him blankly. This was not how he expected his day to go.

* * *

“Where’re our cheerleaders??” one of the football players asked.

It was a fair question. The Koigahama Cupids had cheerleaders everywhere, and the Deimon Devil Bats had no one.

There weren’t even that many fans. This was only expected, when you considered that the football team only had three members, and that everyone else was there because they belonged to other clubs and had been blackmailed into it.

“Hi!” Hikaru said. The football team slowly turned to face the two of them.

“This was not what I meant,” the player who had been complaining said.

“Sorry, we still need to get changed and everything. And we only joined the club yesterday -- and I think we’re the only members? But we’re very excited to cheer for you.”

Next to Hikaru, Akira pretended he was literally anywhere else.

The football captain started laughing. The entire football team took a step back.

The next thing Hikaru and Akira knew, they had been shoved into the bathroom and handed new uniforms.

* * *

“I _did not sign up for this_ ,” Akira hissed as he pulled on his skirt.

“It’ll be fun! Plus, we still have the shorts from our original uniform to wear underneath. And you heard Hiruma! The team needs all of the help they can get!”

* * *

Hikaru and Akira stood in front of the bleachers.

“Are you ready?” Hikaru asked.

It was far too late to ask that question, because they were definitely already there, but it was nice of him to ask anyway.

“...No,” Akira said.

“It’ll be fine! Here, I’ll go first!”

Akira didn’t think that cheerleading was supposed to be an individual thing, but he was willing to run with it if it meant that he didn’t have to cheer.

“Uh.” Hikaru stood there, clutching at the pompoms he had been given.

The few people in the bleachers stared back at him. He coughed.

“One, two, three, four, we are Devil Bats, hear us roar!”

Akira put his head in his hands.

“Wait, bats don’t roar. Uh. Let’s see. The twenty, the thirty, the forty yard line, we’re gonna break right through your defense line!” Hikaru waved his pompoms in the air exuberantly. 

Then he walked back to Akira. “Your turn!” He shoved Akira forward.

Akira sighed. “One, two, three, four, let’s go because we’re really bored,” he mumbled.

“We can’t hear you!” called Hikaru.

“...Five, six, seven, eight, football is really not that great.”

* * *

“Well, that was… fun. Let’s never do that again,” said Akira.

“But Akira! We have uniforms! We can’t back out now!”

“...”

“Plus! We won! We have another game next week to cheer at!”

“...”

“I will never play Go with you again if you don’t come with me.”

“...Fine.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> “Dude… where are our cheerleaders? We’re at half-time!”
> 
> Hikaru waved a hand dismissively in the direction of the team from where he was bent over a magnetic goban. “Hold on, hold on, I’ve almost got Akira cornered!”
> 
> Akira smiled, smoothing out the pleats of his skirt serenely. “Is that what you think?”


End file.
